1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest assembly and, more particularly, to an armrest assembly which maintains full memory of its previously adjusted use position.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive vehicles commonly include a seat assembly having a seat cushion for supporting an occupant within the vehicle and a seat back pivotally coupled to the seat cushion. The seat assembly typically includes at least one armrest pivotally coupled to the seat back for movement between a stowed position generally parallel to the seat back and a use position generally perpendicular to the seat back for supporting the occupant's arm. Often, the armrest is adjustable by the occupant in the use position to different angular positions as desired for occupant comfort.
It remains desirable to provide an automatic full memory feature to retain the previously adjusted use position when the armrest is returned to the stowed position.